


shower sex

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [23]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Shower Sex, Tumblr Prompt, only mentioned sadly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Normalerweise ist Peter schon weg, wenn Skinny aufwacht. Doch diesmal ist Skinny ebenfalls früh wach und beschließt, diese Tatsache auszunutzen.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	shower sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: kissing in the shower & lust + Skinny with someone
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/623455062058991617/skinny-wirkt-wie-jemand-bei-dem-lust-in-the)

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Peter über Nacht blieb, auch wenn sie jetzt schon seit fast einem Jahr regelmäßig sahen. Also, vielleicht nicht regelmäßig, aber dafür relativ häufig.

Wenn Skinny ehrlich war, war ihm das eigentlich auch ganz recht so. Er war nicht der Typ, der am nächsten Morgen Frühstück machte. Oder sich Frühstück machen ließ, was zwar in der Theorie seinen Reiz hatte, aber eben auch nur in der Theorie, denn direkt nach dem Aufstehen hatte Skinny eh nie Hunger.

Diesmal war Peter jedoch ausnahmsweise geblieben, war neben Skinny eingeschlafen, und als Skinny wieder wach wurde, lag er überraschenderweise immer noch da. Seiner eigenen Aussage nach war Peter sonst meistens zu irgendeiner gottlosen Zeit wach, und ging dann lieber nach Hause – um joggen gehen zu können, manchmal verstand Skinny ihn wirklich nicht – anstatt darauf zu warten, dass Skinny auch irgendwann mal die Augen aufmachte.

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war Skinny an diesem Samstag tatsächlich recht früh wach. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er am Tag zuvor einfach bis Mittag gepennt hatte. So oder so, jedenfalls stand er auf und ging in die Küche hinüber, um Kaffee zu kochen. Eine Tasse. Denn wer wusste schon, wann Peter wachwerden würde.

Wie sich herausstellte, schaffte Skinny gerade einmal drei Schlucke, bevor Peter aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. Er sah unverschämt wach aus und erwiderte Skinnys gegrummeltes „Morgen“ viel zu gut gelaunt.

„Ich geh eben duschen, dann bist du mich los, okay?“, verkündete er und verschwand in Richtung Bad.

Bei jedem anderen hätte das passiv-aggressiv geklungen, aber Peter schaffte es, tatsächlich eine positive Feststellung daraus zu machen, und Skinny war fast ein bisschen beeindruckt. Aber es gab ja Gründe, warum er was mit Peter angefangen hatte. Einer war, dass Peter überraschend unkompliziert war.

Alle anderen Gründe wurden ihm sehr bildlich ins Gedächtnis gerufen, als er Peter hinterher sah, bis dieser die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu zog. Man konnte ja über ihn sagen, was man wollte, aber er hatte wirklich einen großartigen Arsch. Und der Rest des Körpers war auch nicht schlecht.

Er dachte daran, wie Peter am Abend zuvor vor ihm auf dem Boden gekniet hatte, mitten in der Küche, nackt bis auf ein Paar _lace panties_ , während Skinny gerade mal den Knopf und den Reißverschluss an der Jeans geöffnet hatte. Er dachte an Peters Haare zwischen seinen Fingern, und an die Geräusche, die Peter gemacht hatte.

Unwillkürlich reagierte sein Körper auf die Erinnerungen, und Skinny grinste in seinen Kaffee. Wenn Peter noch Zeit hatte, könnten sie die Szene von gestern ja gleich nochmal nachstellen – oder eine der anderen. Peter über den Küchentisch gebeugt, Peter auf dem Bett ausgebreitet, Peters Hände ans Kopfteil gefesselt, wie er bettelte und bettelte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stellte er die Tasse ab und schob die Hand in die Boxershorts. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sie einfach auszuziehen und sich aufs Sofa zu setzen – Peter da zu erwarten, wo er ihn sofort sehen musste, wenn er aus dem Bad kam. Doch dann tauchte eine andere Idee in seinem Kopf auf.

Die Badezimmertür ließ sich nicht abschließen. Es gab einen Schlüssel, hatte zumindest irgendwann mal einen gegeben, aber der war schon länger weg als Skinny hier wohnte.

Kurz überlegte er, wie sehr Peter ihn dafür hassen würde, wenn er jetzt einfach ins Bad kam, beschloss dann jedoch, es einfach drauf ankommen zu lassen.

Durch die dünne Tür hörte er Peter leise vor sich hin singen – eine Eigenart, an die er sich immer noch nicht ganz gewöhnt hatte – und das Wasser rauschen. Wenn man über diese Wohnung und insbesondere das Bad auch nicht viel Gutes sagen konnte, es hatte zwei deutliche Pluspunkte: Der Wasserdruck war mehr als akzeptabel, und die Dusche war größer als üblich, als hätte jemand beim Einbau schon versaute Hintergedanken gehabt.

Leise öffnete Skinny die Tür. Peter stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wusch sich gerade die Haare. Für einen Moment betrachtete Skinny nur die Bewegungen seiner Muskeln, folgten den Linien den Rücken hinab.

Er schob die Boxershorts über die Hüften, ließ sie zu Boden fallen, und zog die Tür mit einem Knall hinter sich zu.

Peter schreckte zusammen, drehte sich um, hatte den Protest offenbar schon auf den Lippen. Doch der erstarb, als er Skinny ansah.

Bevor er seine Worte wiederfinden konnte, hatte Skinny die Platisktür der Dusche aufgeschoben, war zu ihm unter das heiße Wasser getreten, und hatte die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen.

„Skinny-“, setzte Peter an, aber Skinny ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

Er küsste ihn, zielstrebig und gierig, und Peter gab sofort nach. Er gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich, als Skinny ihn gegen die kalten Fliesen drängte, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick machte es Platz für ein leises Stöhnen, als Skinny die Hand zwischen sie schob. Beinahe von selbst drängte er sich der Berührung entgegen, und ein leises Lachen stieg in Skinny auf.

„Du bist so leicht zu haben, Schisser“, murmelte er gegen Peters Lippen.

Zur Antwort bekam er einen sanften Schlag gegen die Seite, der ihn nur noch mehr grinsen ließ.

Er küsste Peter noch einmal, dann warf er einen nachdenklichen Blick zu Boden. Eigentlich sollte hier genug Platz sein.

Also ließ er Peter los und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Na komm, auf die Knie.“

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern befolgte Peter die Anweisung, und egal wie oft er das schon getan hatte, es machte immer noch etwas mit Skinny, dass Peter Shaw so bereitwillig tat, was er von ihm verlangte.

Peter musste seine Füße ein wenig sortieren um Platz zu finden, doch dann tat er das, was er am besten konnte, und Skinny ließ den Kopf zurück gegen die Tür fallen, als Peter um ihn schluckte.

Immer noch prasselte das heiße Wasser auf sie nieder, und Skinny fragte sich, warum sie das nicht schon früher gemacht hatten.

Als das Wasser plötzlich eiskalt wurde während er Peter gegen die Wand drängte, einen Knutschfleck auf der feuchten Haut an seinem Hals hinterließ während er ihn mit drei Fingern dehnte, wusste er, warum.


End file.
